Group encrypted transport (GET) architectures may involve group members being “bootstrapped” with group information with respective key server Internet Key Exchange (IKE) address identities. Further, as the size of a GET-enabled VPN grows, additional key servers may be required. Current architectures can include each group member being updated with a current set of available key servers for each group. Also, each key server may be bootstrapped with an entire set of key server identities for every group to which the key server expects to provide policy and perform key distribution.
The introduction of a new key server may be synchronized such that all the key server relationships for a group may be completed. This prevents a group member from registering with a key server that has only a partial association with an active set of key servers. Typical operational practices to accomplish this synchronization may use either manual configuration techniques, or centralized management techniques to push configuration to the group member and/or key server devices. However, these conventional techniques have drawbacks related to deployment, particularly in distributed or highly scaled VPN structures.